Click Here:
by Sakia-Chan
Summary: Click Here: To Find Out How I Survived Hollow Bastion. Yuffie's got a new way to express herself: on a private blog. Suddenly,Yuffie sets off on a surprising journey to self discovery and love...and the many meanings of cherry flavored pops.CxYxL AxLxTifa
1. Introducing My Sucky Life

**Click Here: To Find Out How I Survived Hallow Bastion**

By Sakia-chan

A/N: Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts story, Click Here! I hope you enjoy! Click Here is about Yuffie and the gangs' trails and tribulations as they adjust to their new home, Hallow Bastion. It takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts, and is told in both First and Third Person. Cloud is also an extremely important character in the plot, you'll see. It is told in regular story style, but from time to time, you will get to see Yuffie's blog entries. Everyother chapter! This is a prolouge kind of chapter. I really hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

**Summary:** 17 year old ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, has a talent for getting into trouble, a love of herself, and a shuriken that's great for helping her kick her enemies ass till the Olympic Coliseum. She has a lot on her mind: a new home where she can't pickpocket form anyone, her under-developed bofy suddenly showing signs of...well, development, and a new way to express herself...on a private blog. Then a unfamiliarly familiar man appers at Hallow Bastion, and it's up to Yuffie to teach him how to live life to the fullest. Yuffie sets off on a surprising journey to self-discovery and love- and the may meanings of cherry-flavored lollipops.

(Ages:

Leon/Squall- 26

Aerith- 19

Yuffie- 17

Cloud- 22)

* * *

**My Totally Sucky Life**

**Links**: **MTSL **"Mug Shots" Hallow Bastion Private Journal

**Yuffie's Site…Keep Out! (This Means You Squallie!)**

This is the totally secret and private homepage of Yuffie Kisaragi. This idea was not mine. You can blame Aerith for that. I guess I'm warming up to it though. She was right, since it's the only thing that will _actually listen_ to me…especially ever since we moved back to Hallow Bastion. And I found out I have my own computer in my room. This place is really…rich. Plus, this is safer than a diary…

Besides, I need to talk about some things, and Ae and Squallie aren't always around…and even if they are, Squall tells me to shut the hell up and go do something productive, and Aerith isn't exactly the best listener, but I'm never gonna tell her that and risk the waterworks display. The Great Ninja Yuffie has better things to do you know!

_Things You Should Know About Me:_

I am the greatest female Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, and just because I am 17, small, and a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass all the way to the Third District, and shove my shuriken up it.

I like the color green. A lot.

I also love cherry flavored lollipops!

"Leon", or Squall Leonhart, and Aerith Gainsborogh, are my best friends since I was a little girl. We all lived here in Hallow Bastion, before the Heartless took our world over 9 years ago. I don't remember _anything_ about here. It took me like, a friggin hour to find the closest bathroom last night. But Aeris and Squallie remember _everything._

I grew up in Traverse Town, that's my home. I hate it here at Hallow Bastion. Feels so weird, ya know? But Aeris and Leon, they remember everything, and they're so happy. It_ so_ frustrating! I want to go back. And this place is _so_ friggin big! Like a million room. I mean, yeah, sure, I stayed here till I was 5 an all, but how am I supposed to remember _anything_? Plus, Aerith and Leon are caught up in their own little world nowadays, they won't listen!

I am 17 going on 18! Soon, in November! Aerith is a year and a half older than me, and Squallie's nine years older. It's easier to bother him with the age gap…hehe. I really wanted to have my birthday at Traverse though. That sucks.

Leon…excuse me, _Squallie, _is a jerk. Now that the heartless are gone, thanks to Sora : ) And he doesn't need my awesome _skills_, he treats me like I'm a pest. Stupid. You know…sometimes he takes out his gunblade, and like, talks to it like it's something precious. He doesn't know I know.

Info about the links:

My Totally Sucky Life (MTSL)

will be about me and my "exciting" life at Hallow Bastion. This will be the user profile and home-page…not really no one else will read it, but whatever.

"Mug Shots"

will have pictures of the _zillions_ of people in my life. Or if I come to hate them all, it'll be just Aerith, Leon, and me. Or just me.

Hallow Bastion

will be stuff about Hallow Bastion, my new prison, that I think is worth sharing.

Private Journal

Will be my…ungh…diary, I guess…What!

And it's password protected, so don't even think about it Squallie.

* * *

KEEP OUT!

Don't like this website? 2 bad!

The Ninjamaster does NOT want to hear from you.

Return to Home Next>> 

* * *

I hope you like it! I think it's something new and original, and I hope you think it is too. Review! Oh look! For being such a nice person and deciding to try reading my first chapter, I'm giving you a double update! Go ahead and read the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter One: Moving Day

**Click Here: To Find Out How I Survived Hallow Bastion**

**Chapter One: Moving Day**

(Yuffie's P.O.V)

Moving Day.

Or should I say TS-Day, as in This Sucks Day. Aerith and I stood one the steps of the apartment complex. The air was still and cold, as expected of "mid-mornings" at the sunless Traverse Town. We rubbed our hands up and down our arms as we shivered, and watched Squallie and Cid load our boxes and luggage into the small Gummi Ship. In those boxes were our pasts…and they would be a part of our futures.

Hallow Bastion was my supposed "home", according to Leon and Aerith, who still treasure it like they left the place yesterday, not nine and a half years ago. From what I've heard, the place is just a big, empty, luxurious mansion, a waste of space for our small trio. I didn't like it one bit already. Truth of the fact is, I don't wanna leave Traverse Town. _This_ is my home. Not a pace I don't even remember. And in 8 hours, we were going to leave the little world I treasured.

"Ready, Yuffie?" Aerith asked, turning and smiling at me slightly.

My heat bounced up and down in my chest. I was nervous. Not like I was gonna let it show. Scowling, I whined. "Why?"

"Don't whine, Yuffie. I know it's hard, but you'll adjust. I guarantee you'll love it there!" She placed a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.

_This is terrible._

* * *

We sat on those steps like that, watching Leon struggle with our large suitcases. Hey, I don't pack light, An hour since she had last spoke, Aerith finally found her voice again.

"Hey Yuffie, let's go shopping."

"Now?" I asked, slightly irritated. "We're leaving in 6 hours Ae!"

"I know. It'll be like saying goodbye to everything. Come on!" Cheerfully, she grabbed my arm and dragged me off, without even telling Squallie where we were going.

_Damn. I hated shopping._

* * *

I hated to shop. Especially for clothes, which Aerith loved to do. Comfort before style. That was my motto. Or was it, "bothering Squall comes first"? Either way I hated shopping. But I had to admit, walking through the outlets in the Second District for the last time made me feel a little better. A _little. _Aerith was the queen of style and flare, so therefore, I had a few hours of indecisive rack-rustling to look forward to. _Great._

" I've got just the thing for you," Aerith said, as if reading my mind, and purposely trying to make me blow up at her. "It'll knock off all the guy's socks."

"I don't_ want_ to knock their socks off." I said smartly. "What if their feet stink?"

Aerith giggled. "Well, then, let's knock their hats off. Boys your age always wear hats…right?"

I didn't respond. Only scowled and turned. She wasn't getting my point.

"I saw some really cute outfits at Mirnil's Clothing Boutique."

Exactly. _Boutique. _Key word there. I don't do boutiques. " All they have they have there are skirts, Aerith. I don't like skirts."

"But they have really nice tank-tops too. That's what you like to wear, right?"

I nodded reluctantly. But not those kind of tanks. I liked regular tank-tops. Not the fancy, sequined ones that hung low over my non-existent bust.

"Good then. I put a pair on hold for you."

_When_ was this? Where in the world does Aerith get the time for this kind of crap? And why did she have to put them on hold as if it were a done deal?

"Aerith, I am _not_ going. Get over it!"

" Yuuuufieeeee!"

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge." I sneered, turning my back to her and putting my arms over my chest.

That was when the whimpering noises started. I could ignore it at first, but eventually they got on my nerves till my head was about to burst.

"Aiiie, Aerith! Fine, FINE! Just shut up! I'll go!"

The whimpering stopped immediately, and the pretty flower-girl smiled at me innocently. "It's set then!"

"Uh, well, I kind of, like, you know, would like to _try them on first_."

Aerith laughed. "Obviously, Yuffie! I just put them on hold so they'd be there id we wanted them." She explained, like it was the smartest idea ever.

_Right. _Well, it wasn't like I had to get anything if I don't want to. Whatever.

* * *

Oh God. Right now I am holding a bag containing the most god-damned ugly outfit. Don't touch it…it might be toxic.

Aerith and I, well, actually Aerith, had gone to get the outfit from the clerk at Mirnil's. Which happened to be the most horrible place I had ever set foot in. She came back, skipping, while I leaned on a wall, looking as bored as possible. Hey, she was capable of sympathy. Just…not right then.

Up to my face she had held the girliest yellow ballet-top, with a bow in the corner, and white Capri's. I hadn't minded the Capri's, okay? But when I told her that, she insisted they came in a set. Whatever, now I could leave right? WRONG.

After two hours in the store, she had finally picked out something different from the racks and held it out, obviously pleased. I almost fainted right there.

_Purple low-button sweater-top, with a long, white peasant skirt. _

"Like I'm going to be caught wearing _that_!" I had screamed at her.

My bad. You see, Aerith can seem really timid, sensitive, weak, girly…but, unfortunately, she's _not_. And when she doesn't get what she wants, she's downright **scary**.

Hence, the reason I'm making my way back to our apartment with this large shopping bag, Aerith's eyes shining with joy as she looked at it, admiringly. Whatever, at least she paid for it.

* * *

Sadly, I looked out the window as my treasured world and all I knew of it, grew further away. I was really going to miss lounging around Traverse Town.

ETB (Evil Torture Bastard), Leon, refused to tell me how long it would take to get to Hallow Bastion. "We'll get there when we get there, and unless you've got some special reason to know, I'd advise you to shut up for the remainder of the trip, Yuffie. You know, just to refrain from giving us all headaches."

"This _is_ special." I persisted, ignoring his warning. "It's _beyond_ special." _It's catastrophic._

He didn't answer. Pouting angrily, I slumped in my seat and listened to Aerith humming to herself. Taking a last look out the window, though Traverse Town was just a small dot below us now, I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Hooray! Another chapter! And the real story starts! I hope you enjoyed. Guess who's coming soon….? Well, review please! Next update: Yuffie's first day at Hallow Bastion.

Next Update: May 5, 2006

Thanks,

.:Sakia:.


	3. Chapter Two: First Day Freakout

A/N: Sorry for the two-day extra wait, but here it is, Yuffie's first day at Hallow Bastion (well half offirst day).It took me awhile becuase it was going to be a really long chapter, but then I split it into two. I hope you enjoy. Plus, you'll meet my first guest apperance in my story, from Final Fantasy VII. But please guys, REVIEW!

* * *

**Click Here: To Find Out How I Survived Hallow Bastion**

**Chapter Two: First Day Freakout**

(Yuffie's P.O.V)

I sat in my seat, stomach in knots, praying to the barf gods that I wouldn't throw up. Especially on my favorite green top.

The Gummi Ship lurched and moaned as Cid called out that he was going to make the decent soon. Three un-opened cherry lollipops were tucked in my traveling pack, and I wondered if I'd ever feel like eating them again…

My eyes shifted to the Aerith-occupied seat beside me, and my stomach flipped again. How could she be peacefully napping there, while _I_ had to struggle just to keep my breakfast from somersaulting out of my mouth. Stupid motion sickness. I told Squall I _needed _to stay on the ground, but he practically laughed in my face, something that isn't a particularly good quality in a 26 year old, in my opinion. Too bad no one asked for my opinion. But I had to admit it felt kinda good talking to Ae the night before, even though I was still angry at her for agreeing we move back to frickin Hallow Bastion. I blame her for my motion sickness.

"_We haven't been outta Traverse Town in forever." I told her_

"_It's going to be hard Yuffie, I know that. But Leon, you, and I have been inseparable. You're not going to stay behind without us, are you? "She stroked my hair, tucking it behind my hair. I hated it when people touch my hair, but I let it slide. "Maybe in a few days, you can start looking at this as an **adventure**, Yuffie. New place, new situations…_

"_I don't **want** anything new!" I snapped. I knew part of being a ninja was taking things as a challenge, but I'm **Yuffie**. _

_Aerith sighed and got off my bad. Turning to look at me, she smiled slightly. "You can do this Yuffie." _

I wish I could believe her now.

I turned my eyes away form the flower-girl, and stared at Squallie's head in front of me. He had one of those haircuts where the top seemed to be messy, yet straight, neat bangs framed his face. The bottom part was now shaved. Red bumps swelled where the razor had gotton too close to the nape of his neck. Wait…ugh! I was examining someone's scalp at close range. _What is wrong with me?_ I suddenly felt my stomach lurch again. _Oh yeah, that's what._

I looked down at my feet, so my stomach would settle, and focused on my high-topped peds. They were comfortable and light, and they looked _good_. I'd been wearing peds for as long as I can remember. I was wearing a new pair I had gotten last month. They were knee-length and light green, and laced up criss-cross style until you had to tie them to the sides at the top.

I remember the first thing Cid had said when he first saw them. "_Man, are those for real_?"

I did the right thing. " _I can step on them, and you can decide for yourself_."

Oh shit. Turbulence. I could feel the descent of the Gummi Ship get steeper and steeper. Eyes widening, I covered my mouth with my hands, to keep from "messing up" Cid's new Gummi. _I_ was more concerned with the after-smell. Closing my eyes, I waited…

When the Gummi Ship had screeched to a stop, I sighed with relief, hardly believing I made it. Then again, I _am_ the Great Ninja Yuffie. Either way, I was glad I made it. I coughed lightly, and sat up straighter. My clean clothes had given me _courage_. Better hang on to it.

" A'right people, get off!" Cid's impatient voice floated through the air.

I noticed Aerith was awake next to me, and quickly doing her hair, which had gotten un-fastened during her nap. Her auburn hair was now pulled back in two braids, and her bangs neatly framed her face. She was the only 19 year old who could wear her hair like that and not look like a little kid. Aerith stepped down the tiny aisle, walking by me and smiling lightly. I slumped against the window, my forehead cooled by the glass.

Squall had to force me out, later.

* * *

Hallow Bastion was GIGNORMOUS. _Note_ _to self: Find out where you got that word. _The building was really a big castle-like mansion with a courtyard in the middle.

The tour of the outside Aerith had taken me on quickly, did not help me at all. It made me feel even more lost and trapped then I thought was possible. It was like a labyrinth, with paths that seemed to go nowhere. Hallow Bastion had a huge hedge, an ugly row of junipers running the length of the building, where Cid had let us off.

" What do you think so far, Yuffie?" I looked up to see Aerith looking at me expectantly.

"I _hate_ it. Happy now?"

She put on a small frown and looked down at me. "Maybe if you stay out here awhile and get used to it, explore a little, you'll like it better?"

She adjusted her bag's straps over her shoulder, and headed down the long, granite walkway towards the double-door entrance to the mansion.

_What? **No one** ditches Yuffie Kisaragi! _Angrily chucking my shuriken at a rock (Yeah yeah, I know I shouldn't do that to it), I wondered why she didn't stay. What happened to being a Good Samaritan?

By the time I was done sulking and stomping on ugly flowers, I was convinced Aerith was the biggest prick in all the worlds. Right now she and Leon are probably in one of the halls somewhere, laughing as they imagine me wandering these stupid hedges alone, a neon LOSER flashing over my head.

* * *

I stumbled upon the grand living room (What kind of place has 6 living rooms?), after walking around a bit and staring in awe at all the huge, unnecessary rooms. I froze in the doorway as 7 faces, all on time, turned to stare at me. Aerith was one of them. But she was smiling a Good Samaritan kind of smile. Maybe she's not a prick, okay?

"Sit down Yuffie." Squall ordered annoyed. He was seated at the right of the circle, next to Aerith.

" Make me, Squallie."

"You're still the same." A cute boy in the back said, chuckling. Wait….._Sora!_ Kairi? Riku? My jaw dropped open, ignoring the fact that I was probably looking like an idiot. Snapping it back up, I l wondered why the three world-saviors were here.

Before I could continue on my inventory, I noticed who was on the other side of Aerith, and I literally felt my eyes bulge out. This could not be happening. Oh crap. My favorite person in world (not), was staring at me, smirking. Friggin. Tifa. Lockhart. Leon's best friend from childhood. I couldn't even feel sorry for her for having such a bad romance-novel name because she is such a bitch. Her hair as perfectly combed, hairspray holding it in place. Blech. I couldn't believe that I was not only stuck in my least favorite place in the world, but now my least favorite person in he world had to come and make things worse. _Who the hell_ told her to come over! Oh yeah, Squallie. Remind me to kill him when Aerith is outta the house.

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare at my face?" She inquired loudly, her high-pitched voice making my poor ears bleed. _I **hate** her._

I scrunched up my nose and crossed my eyes at Tifa.

"You look uglier than usual when you do that thing with your face." She whispered across the room, so naturally all the room's occupants could hear.

I did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nice." She said.

Storming out of the room, I ran to the furthest room away from there, on the fourth floor. Stomping into the room, angry at myself for letting that prissy ditz get to me, I decided right then and there that nothing, _nothing, _was going to get to me on my first day at Hallow Bastion.

And Nothing's name was Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

Okay, somewhat short, becuase I split the original, and yes I'm going to make you wait for it, becuase I still nne to fix some stuff, but I got the point across in this chapter, I think. And yay, we meet Tifa. Yeah, she's not really an ass, but in this she is. Oooo, scandalous...

By the way, there won't be any Blog Entry chapters until in the actaul story line, she finds out about blogs. Don't worry, it will happen in the next chapter. Then...blogginess galore every other chapter!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and review, it keeps me coming faster.

Next time on Click Here: To Find Out How I Survived Hallow Bastion - The rest of Yuffie's first day, and why are Sora and Gang here? Plus, since when was Yuffie a puppet?

Update date: May 9th, 2006, expect double chapter : )


	4. Disclaimer

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe I forgot this. My disclaimer. This work is totally not mine, All Kingdom Hearts characters and setting and Final Fantasy VII characters and settings belong to Square Soft, Square Enix, and Disney. None of it is mine. And this is most important: The whole, really, the WHOLE, storyline of this story blongs to Denise Vega, and her story Click Here to Find out How I Survived Seventh Grade. I seriously just added a different setting and different characters. It's a super good book, so check it out. Please, none of this is mine basically.

I really can't believe it, I thought I put this in my prologue. I hate myself now. I feel so…imbecilic. Aghhhh! Oh, and sorry about Tifa's character, but it's for the story, plus Click Here is slight AU, okay? She'll get a lot better, I promise.


End file.
